Stories - Locked Room Boss Hunt: Do Battle with the Ditzy Destroyer!
Leni bought a new dress, and she comes home, only to find everyone gone. The villains see this as a perfect opportunity to defeat her, and destoy Royal Woods. Leni tries to fight, in a fruitless attmept, until her dress reveals a hidden power- setting the stage for the true battle to begin! Cast *Leni Loud (Boss) *Galaximus *Bright Spark *Twi-Bot *Mr. Red *Dr. Creep *Re-Peat Boss Story One day, in Royal Woods, Leni Loud has bought a brand new dress, and is coming home for the day. But upon arrival to her house, she sees that everyone left! *'Leni: '''Did everyone go to a magic show and disappear? Oh well- I'll just read my new fashion magazine! ''But Leni did now know that, deep in Galaximus's Lair, she was being watched.... *'Galaximus: '''HA! The fool! She's on her own, that ditz! ''*she picks up her Squidphone, and calls Bright Spark* In his own laboratory, Bright Spark is working on something, when he hears the phone. He answers the phone. * Bright Spark: 'Dr. Bright Spark here. * '''Galaximus: '''Bright Spark! It's me, Galaximus! Listen up- do you know Leni Loud? * '''Bright Spark: '''I have some information about her in my database. She's the second oldest of the Loud siblings. What about her? * '''Galaximus: '''That fool is home alone! I advocate we drop in, brutalize her, and rule her hometown! * '''Bright Spark: '''Understood. I will mobilize my robot army immediately. I'll see you there in a moment. * '''Mr. Red: '''Who were you talking to, Boss? * '''Galaximus: '''I was speaking to Bright Spark- we must go to the Loud House! For our conquest of Earth is about to begin! ''Meanwhile, in his own lair, Re-Peat Boss is working on another animatronic robot to use in his next battle against the Locked Room gang. His phone suddenly rings. * '''Re-Peat Boss: ''*picks up the phone* Hello, who is this? * '''Galaximus: '''It is I! Galaximus! Listen, Mossy- are you free today? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I'm busy working on my latest robot to for my next attack on those Locked Room fools, but that next attack can happen anytime. Why do you ask? * '''Galaximus: '''That fool Leni is all alone! We should destroy her, and then take over Royal Woods! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You mean Leni Loud, the air-headed girl? Let's do it, I'll get my latest robot done in a jiffy. Where should we meet? * '''Galaximus: '''Meet me in front of the Loud House- that ditz will be too dumb to notice our presence! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I'm on my way. Expect a "dramatic" entrance. We shall meet soon. ''*hangs up* ''Now, back to work...*constructs his robot at a great speed*'' * Galaximus: 'MWUHAHAHAHA! Red, we are off! ''Galaximus shortly arrives at the Loud House, waiting for the others. 10 minutes later, a giant robotic version of Green Shadow shows up, making its "dramatic entrance", with Re-Peat Boss in it. A minute later, Bright Spark arrives in his flying machine, with an army of pony robots, and Twi-bot. * '''Bright Spark: We're ready when you are. * Galaximus: 'First, we must lure her out. And I have just the thing. ''*she ties a new dress to a string, and throws it in Leni's open window* * '''Leni: ''*sees the dress* Oooh! A new dress! *''she lunges at it, and grabs it. When she gets ahold of it, Galaximus yanks the string and pulls Leni out. She flies out and falls in front of the villains* ''Wow! I had no idea I could fly! Oh, hi Galaximud! Wait- that didn't sound right? * '''Mr. Red: '''It's Galaxi-MUS! Get it right, dumb blondie! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You aren't anywhere near right! * '''Twi-bot: '''Shall we destroy her now? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Hmm...that's a brilliant idea! * '''Leni: '''Des-troy? * '''Galaximus: '''Ugh- Leni, let me help you. We villains! You Leni! We villains defeat you, Leni, and bring big boom boom to Royal Woods! Got it? * '''Leni: '''Ooooohhhhh- sorry, but I can't let you do that. ''*she tries to put her fists up, but she makes a peace sign* ''What? ''*she finally clenches her fists* ''Okay, that's it! ''*she whistles, summoning some Inklings with very fashionable clothes* ''Woah, I just whistled for show. Oh well- take them out. * '''Mr. Red: '(genuinely confused) What is the IQ of this lady?! * Re-Peat Boss: 'Zero, that's what. ''The Inklings that Leni (accidentally) summoned attack. But suddenly, someone shoots fireballs at one of them! Wait a minute, it's Dark Jaiden! * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Dark Jaiden?! * '''Mr. Red: '''About TIME you came! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Sorry for the delay, I was busy training with my new teammates. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Who are they? ''From a flash of thunder and rain, come evil versions of CypherDen and Rebecca Parham: NegaDen and AntiBecca! * '''AntiBecca: Whaddup, guys? * Re-Peat Boss: ''*mistakes them as CypherDen and Rebecca* CypherDen and Rebecca? How did you guys become evil? * '''Bright Spark: '''Those aren't CypherDen and Rebecca! They're evil counterparts, like Dark Jaiden is. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I see. How did that even happen? * '''Bright Spark: '''No idea. But as long as they're helping us, no problem. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''I guess I'll have to personally ask Dark Jaiden then. * '''Twi-bot: '''So, when do we start attacking Leni?' ' ''Leni starts charging at the villains, with no real plan. * Bright Spark: 'This will be easy. Robots, attack! ''Bright Spark's robots move towards Leni, ready to attack her. She gets knocked back- but then, her new dress starts to glow violently. * 'Bright Spark: '''What's happening? * '''Twi-bot: '''Alert! Unusual behavior detected! ''Leni's dress catches fire! * '''Leni: ''*screams* But- why is it not hurting me? * '''Bright Spark: '''What? She should be burning and screaming in pain by now! * '''Twi-bot: '''I suspect that the dress might not be a normal dress. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Gosh, she really is unintelligent! * '''Leni: '''Maybe, I can use this to fight! ''*she touches the dress with her hand, and a fireball forms in her hand. She looks at the villains with an evil smile* * 'Bright Spark: '''That look... she realized what she can do! Galaxmius, what kind of dress did you give her? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh no. * '''Galaximus: '''I gave her a normal dress! That must be the new dress she bought! * '''Leni: '''Time to burn, you guys! *''she hurls the fireball at the villains* Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker